The use of flashing to seal around pipes, conduits, wires, chimneys or other structures protruding through a roof or wall of a building is well known. (Such protruding structures will be referred to generically as conduits herein.) Conventional flashing is a sheet metal collar which fits around the conduit to prevent air and water from passing through the roof along the outside of the conduit.
Conventional flashing has several disadvantages. First, it is difficult to adequately seal around a conduit, particularly a small one, using conventional flashing. Second, when several conduits pass through a roof at one point, separate flashing and holes must be provided for each conduit to insure proper sealing. Thus, installation of flashing around a multitude of conduits on a roof is a custom operation which requires much time and expense.
In addition, flashing typically is made of metal, and when a conduit passing through the roof is subject to vibration, the vibration caused metal to metal contact between the flashing and conduit. Conventional flashing also does not provide thermal insulation to prevent heat transfer through the roof.
Conventional flashing thus does not provide easy and fast installation and a vibration proof, thermally insulated structure.